


Truffle Truths

by Mirror_Verse, nekoshojo



Series: Mirror-Verse [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Angst and Humor, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoshojo/pseuds/nekoshojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel and Dean still don’t talk to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truffle Truths

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ten Steps Backward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/804499) by [caffeinatednightowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatednightowl/pseuds/caffeinatednightowl), [Mirror_Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse). 



It was silent at the Celestial Café this Thursday afternoon. Castiel stood behind the counter, leaning his elbows on the desk and doodling something with pen on his notes. A small group of girls sat at the other end of the café and chatted cheerfully; two other guys were alone on their tables with their laptops doing their homework.

On every other day Castiel would have welcomed a day without rush and stress but today it was like hell. The more time he had, the more he was thinking about Dean and their stupid fight. He felt a little bit guilty about what happened and he wanted to call Dean a thousand times already – but he knew it was the right thing to say. Dean just had to stop. He wasn’t a child anymore and he had to accept that he can make his own decisions. Having his three older brothers in town was bad enough; he didn’t need another watchdog.

And still… he missed Dean.  _A lot._

He missed his presence, the movie nights on weekends and his fingers twitched every night to call him, ask him how his day was.

But he was right. He would never call him first. Never.

He looked at his small doodle of a crying angel and sighed. Castiel straightened himself and stretched his back muscles as he heard the entrance bell at the front door of the café.

He caught the sight of a grinning woman walking towards the counter. “Hey, Clarence.”

Castiel swallowed hard. Right. Why not pour salt in his wounds with the appearance of the reason for their fight?

“Hello. Meg was your name, right?”

“Guilty,” Meg winked at him and stood directly in front of him, oogling him.

“Listen,” Castiel began apologetically. “I am so sorry for what happened last week. My friend didn’t mean it.” He looked at her sincere, hoping that she would understand and forgive Dean for his behavior. It was strange that he somehow felt guilty for the event; felt like he had somehow triggered it.

Meg leant against the counter now. “Oh, sure he did,” the woman grinned, observing him through her long eyelashes. “I know him. But I have to say that I teased him a little.”

Surprised, Castiel raised his eyebrows to end them in a frown two seconds later. “Huh? I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

The girl chuckled and had to look away and shake her head lightly. “You will, Clarence. You will.”

A tiny smile built on the corners of Castiel’s mouth until he asked: “Who’s Clarence?”

—-

Balthazar was frustrated and annoyed. He knew that Castiel and Dean had this pain-in-the-ass fight and he tried to be supportive and not to intervene; but now that his little brother stood him up – he had to do something.

Castiel promised him to come over to his, Gabriel’s and Lucifer’s apartment the day before for a little “brother bonding time” like Gabriel loved to call it. And maybe it had to be mentioned that this tricky bastard demanded this sort of thing like… every day.

So it wasn’t a rarity that his little brother canceled their thing from time to time to finish art projects or meeting Dean; but yesterday he hadn’t even called to let them know. Balthazar and Gabriel would never admit that they were worried. But they were.

That was the reason Balthazar was on his way - by order of Gabriel – to the coffeeshop Castiel was working; just to check on him. And maybe – just maybe – trying to find out the reason for their fight.

But as he entered the small shop, seeing Cas happily chatting with that blonde hot chick, he had a bad feeling in his stomach. It looked like this girl threatened the possibility of his OTP becoming canon.

“Cassie!” he greeted. The dark-haired boy stopped looking at Meg and towards his older brother, surprised.

“Balthazar? Wha– what are you doing here?”

The blonde man slipped behind the counter to throw an arm around his younger brother’s shoulders. “Am I not allowed to visit you at work anymore?”

“Sure, you are. But you are not allowed to be on this side of the counter,” Castiel stated dryly and felt a little bit uncomfortable with the affections of his brother in front of Meg. With a light blush on his cheeks he glanced to the girl and said: “Meg, that’s my brother Balthazar.”

She looked at the two behind the counter and grinned. “Yeah. I figured.” Her dark brown eyes lingered on Balthazar and she added: “Nice blog, by the way.”

The older man looked at her in stunned silence and removed his arm from Castiel’s shoulder. “Huh, awkward. But thank you.” He cleared his throat and turned to Castiel once more.

“Look, Cassie. I had to promise Gabe that I’ll take you to his pastry shop thingie when your shift is over. So take off this apron of yours and come with me. Now.”

The younger man frowned at him. “But my shift isn’t over yet and-”

“Aaaand,” Balthazar cut him off, “I don’t care. Just tell your lovely coworker that you have to do some ‘brother-bonding-time’ now because you stood us up yesterday.”

Castiel glanced at him ashamed. “My apologies. I– I just had a bad day and…”, he told him and sighed.

“Yeah, we know, Cassie. We know. That’s why we’re going to Gabe and he has to give us his best cupcakes for free,” he smiled at him; secretly hoping that Castiel would finally tell them what happened between Dean and him.

Cas returned the smile and began to untie the bow of his apron. “Okay, wait. I just have to retrieve my bag.” Apologetically he turned to Meg. “I’m sorry, I have to go.”

“Just do what you have to do, Clarence.” She raised one eyebrow and grinned.

“You still haven’t told me who Clarence is.” He took off the piece of clothing and gazed at her, smiling.

“How about we order pizza some day and watch this movie?” she asked flirtatiously, fluttering with her eyelashes.

“Well, ye–“

“Cassie, Gabe is waiting.” He grabbed his shoulders and pushed him towards the back room. After Castiel disappeared, Balthazar turned to Meg and wanted to glare at her but she was already on her way to the front door, looking back over her shoulder and winking at him.

_Fucking Meg._

Castiel returned with his olive hoodie and his shoulder bag. Balthazar grinned at him. He didn’t know yet if his little brother was totally oblivious that Meg had  just flirted with him or if he knew and played her game. Oh Cassie, Cassie, Cassie.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

—-

“No, I don’t want to talk about it.” Castiel glared at his two brothers while standing in the back room of the shop, watching Gabriel putting some light yellow colored frosting on a whole plate of cupcakes.

Balthazar sighed. “Listen, Cas. I know it’s none of our business–“

“You’re right with that.”

“–BUT,” Gabriel added. He stopped in his actions and looked up to his younger brother, annoyed. “But we’re worried about you. We can see that this stupid fight with Dean preys on your mind. We didn’t want to intervene at first but you missed our brother-bonding-time.”

“It was just one evening, Gabriel.” Castiel rolled his eyes and folded his arms in front of his chest. “I just needed some time for myself.”

“What you need,” the oldest brother in the room spoke out, “is your best friend.”

“But–“

“No but, Cas… Here– try those truffles.” Gabriel held out a bowl of about seven little chocolate balls covered in chocolate sprinkles.

The dark-haired boy frowned at them but took the bowl in his hands reluctantly and ate one of the truffles. His eyebrows raised in surprise. “Actually, these are really good. Your recipe?”

Gabriel grinned at his brother as he ate another one of the truffles. “Yeah, I just named them ‘Dean’s balls’.”

Castiel instantly choked on that chocolate piece in his mouth and began to cough. Balthazar snorted with laughter and began to pat his brother’s back.

He put the bowl of “Dean’s balls” back onto the table and growled with hoarse voice, grinning.

“I hate you both so much.”


End file.
